RuneScape Clans Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted to only administrators. * Edit fully protected pages. * Semi- and fully-protect and unprotect pages. * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. * Block and unblock users, IP address, and IP ranges. * Revert pages quickly via the rollback method. **One-click rollback is mainly intended for vandalism, spam, etc. Disputed content deserves an explanation, either in the edit summary or on the talk page, and it is not nice to omit that (either by rolling back, or by leaving the summary field blank). * Change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace or MediaWiki:Monobook.css * Can view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism. * Can flag as not a problem, fixed, awaiting, or need staff help. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Access types Types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power, include: *'IP addresses' - Visitors who haven't "signed in" can still do most things, including editing articles. *'Registered/Logged-in users' can do everything IP addresses can do, but they can also upload files, move pages, hold a watchlist, maintain preferences, and mark edits as minor. Registered accounts four or more days old can edit semi-protected pages. See to sign yourself up! *''' Rollbacks''' are regular users that have been entrusted with the rollback button. All sysops, janitors, and Wikia staff also have this button. The rollback button automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. See for a list. *''' Bots''' have their edits flagged with a "b" in page histories and do not show up in the recent changes by default. See for a list and RuneScape:Bots. *''' Administrators (sysops)' - see Runescape Clans Wiki:Administrators#Administrator abilities *' Bureaucrats''' can turn other users into rollbacks, sysops, bureaucrats, and forum admins. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist, or by Wikia staff on projects that do not have an active bureaucrat. Sysoppings are recorded in . *''' Helpers''' also have global sysop powers, but are interns or volunteers working for Wikia and not regular editors. See for a list as well as Wikia Helper Group. *''' Staff''' are employees of Wikia Inc. They can change any user's access level and grant bot status. They also have full sysop powers on all of Wikia. In addition, they can see the IP of any logged in user using the checkuser function. They can also use the oversight function to delete revisions of a page so that only other Wikia staff members can view or restore them. See for a list as well as Wikia Staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . List of administrators An asterisk (*) denotes a user with bureaucrat status. # Sulaiman400* # Spencemac724* # Clv309 (Christine)* # Azaz129 # Chiafriend12 # Sbstransit # Airblade86* # Azliq7 # Soldier 1033* How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator If you have been around for a while, other users will notice your good work. If another user notices this work, they may nominate you and add your name to RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship. Discussion will then take place by fellow editors in order to determine if there is consensus that you should become an administrator. Be careful, please! If you are granted access, we ask that you exercise care in using these functions, especially the ability to delete pages and their history, to delete images, and the ability to block IP addresses. You can learn about your powers at the Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide. You should also take a look at the pages linked from the Wikipedia:Administrators' reading list before using any of your admin abilities. What administrators can not do Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.